Jimmy
Jimmy is French former entertainment television network owned by MultiThématiques. The channel broadcasts entertainment and magazines, movies, cult series and other unpublished History Canal Jimmy is launched on the cable November 29, 1990 by Michel Thoulouze who built the chain on the nostalgia of his adolescence. Canal Jimmy owes its name to two lightning legends of the 1960s and 1970s: James (Jimmy) Dean and Jimi Hendrix. On February 14, 1992, Canal Jimmy broadcast its first unseen series, Dream On. The channel then broadcasts many films (the James Dean trilogy - East of Eden, Rebel Without a Cause and Giant, Seed of Violence, etc.), of old popular series (The Invaders, Star Trek, etc. .) and unpublished American series in original version (NYPD Blue for example). The original series most emblematic discovery on Jimmy is probably Friends broadcast since April 16, 1996. The series has since toured the PAF: France 2, NRJ 12, France 4, Comédie+, RTL 9, AB1, M6, W9, NRJ Paris, and D8. The second domain of Canal Jimmy's exploitation is music, always in a so-called nostalgic perspective, with the broadcast of emission like Philippe Manœuvre's Top Bab and mythical concerts of the years 1960-1970 such as those of The Doors, Jimi Hendrix, the Isle of Wight, etc. The channel only broadcasts from 20:00 to 1:00, following the youth channel Canal J, which interrupts its programs at the same time. Canal Jimmy is included in the Canalsatellite bouquet on its creation on November 14, 1992. After the launch of the digital version of the bouquet on April 27, 1996, the channel gets a clean channel and extends its programs to the day. On October 1, 2001, Canal Jimmy is renamed Jimmy and refocuses its programming on television series of yesterday and today. The slogan of the channel becomes On a tous une série culte, a new idents and the voice of Didier Gircourt participate in the new identity of the air. Most of the channel's flagship programs are disappearing (La Route, etc.). Only Destination Séries survives and Good As You, the first gay TV show in France, is born. New series make their arrival: Queer as Folk, The Shield, Six Feet Under, The Sopranos, etc. In the autumn of 2002, the programs disappear completely and leave room for short modules of 5 minutes. Alain Carrazé ensures the voice-over of'' Séries en coulisses. In early 2003, 'Langue de VIP, produced by '''Endemol, and broadcast every evening at 20:30 and 7 Jours pour Séduire, kind of speed dating to the French broadcast in the evening, made their appearance. Starting in the mid-2000s, the quality of the programming was judged to be drastically reduced, notably with the replay of TV movies, unprecedented series that had become rare, and the end of the series Sur-écoute after a season. Le Coup de Grace comes from a new media giant. The Orange Cinéma Séries bouquet was launched on November 13, 2008. Jimmy loses the agreement with HBO for the exclusive broadcast of its series. The series Six Feet Under and The Sopranos disappear from the air. All new American HBO productions are now broadcast on OCS. Jimmy is coming out of series dropped by Série Club as The Practice whose unpublished episodes are never broadcast in V.O. but dubbed in French. The trademark fades and a long desert crossing for the chain begins. In 2010, Jimmy's director is Franck Appietto, also director of the Comédie! channel, and editorial leader Valérie Billaut. On January 10, 2013, after 23 years of broadcasting on the operator, Numericable no longer offers Jimmy in its offers. The chain also disappears from the bouquet of Free on March 31, 2013, and that of Orange on April 4, 2013. On June 26, 2013, Fox International Channels announced its desire to buy the channel from the Groupe Canal+ to reshape Fox channel. Until then, the programs of the channel reflected well the spirit of the two "founders", clearly targeting the 30-50 years. The channel tackles a new identity as of February 18, 2014. In October 2014, Groupe Canal+ announced the closure of the channel, as well as that of the Maison+ and Cuisine+ channels. Jimmy stops broadcasting on June 26, 2015 at 23:50, with a trailer looping until 6:00 the next day. More... Click for programming here Click for logos here Category:Television channels in France Category:Defunct television channels in France Category:MultiThématiques Category:Groupe Canal+ Category:Launched in 1990 Category:Closed in 2015 Category:France